


Paganini - Caprice No. 24 in A minor (arr. Liszt)

by republic



Series: Theme and Variations [1]
Category: Spirit - George Roux (Painting 1885)
Genre: Crueltide, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/pseuds/republic
Summary: Happy Yuletide! I was inspired by your noting that if you asked 10 people what was going on here, you'd get 10 different answers. That took me to the Paganini Caprice No 24 (itself a theme, 11 variations, and coda) which so many composers have themselves written variations on. So here, if you like, are my theme and variations on "Spirit" by George Roux.Now a proper series :) [at the time of posting, you couldn't anonymously post a series]Thanks to nomeancity, Will, rmc28, and atreic for beta of this series.
Series: Theme and Variations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086002
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Paganini - Caprice No. 24 in A minor (arr. Liszt)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).



As the clock strikes twelve, he is startled by the figure at the piano. As she starts playing, at great speed, it takes him a moment to figure out the tune - normally played on the violin. Then he remembers that Liszt wrote a fiendishly difficult arrangement of the work.  
She plays with such speed and virtuosity, that he's reminded of the legend that Paganini's mother sold his soul to the devil in exchange for his prowess on the instrument.  
The ghost finishes with a flourish; and she fixes him with such a stare that he fears she must have too.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide! I was inspired by your noting that if you asked 10 people what was going on here, you'd get 10 different answers. That took me to the Paganini Caprice No 24 (itself a theme, 11 variations, and coda) which so many composers have themselves written variations on. So here, if you like, are my theme and variations on "Spirit" by George Roux.
> 
> Now a proper series :) [at the time of posting, you couldn't anonymously post a series]
> 
> Thanks to nomeancity, Will, rmc28, and atreic for beta of this series.


End file.
